Fortress Maximus vs. Scorponok on Craniax
Lunar Colony - Craniax Largely abandoned in the wake of the Decepticons' arrival and attack, the Ricerca lunar colony was once a thriving multi-level cityscape. In less than a day, the Decepticons turned its gleaming spires and anti-gravity roadways into a craterous, smoking wreck. Virtually the only aspect of it left standing in full is the powerful communications array at the center of the colony, an artificial plateau holding up a small bunker and a titanic transmitting dish. On the surface of Craniax, standing in front of its ruined lunar colony, Scorponok awaits his nemesis, claws partially open. Also behind him is a group of Nebulan naval personnel, imprisoned inside transparent containers, each equipped with a device designed to convert carbon dioxide back into oxygen. Thus, they can survive in there... at least long enough to be returned to Nebulos. Scorponok looks up at Nebulos itself in the distance. He feels nothing sentimental for it, of course, though Zarak does. To Scorponok, however, Nebulos is nothing but something to conquer, and perhaps, the key to ensuring that his reign over the Decepticons lasts forever. Black and Chrome Semi-Tanker transforms into his Octane mode. Why is Octane here? No one’s really sure... well, not /NO ONE/ but sure as hell not Octane. Never the less, he is here, sitting down beside one of the murder-capsules, a arm slung over the top of one with casual indifference for the life that is barely sustained inside. Nebulos. Who'd have thought Fortress Maximus would find himself here yet again in such a short time? Fate certainly enjoys mucking up Fortress Maximus and Galen's plans. The harder they try to avoid Nebulos, the closer they inevitably find themselves to it. At least this time they're only on Nebulos' moon. Fortress Maximus steps off of the Autobot shuttle, that was dispatched from the Steelhaven in orbit of Craniax, and soon finds himself on the surface of the moon. The landing zone isn't too far from the designated combat grounds, and the Autobot Headmaster commander soon makes his appearance in the vicinity. Fortresss Maximus can see in front of him, the crystal blue world of Nebulos, the gathered prisoners of the Nebulan fleet, and finally... his nemesis, Scorponok! Fortress Maximus solemnly delcares, "Those Nebulans will go home tonight, Scorponok. I'll see to that." First Aid has spent the entire trip trying various tactics to convince Fortress Maximus that he doesn't have to go through with this, and how there are alternatives. None of them had any success, though, mostly because First Aid has no other viable plan to rescue these poor... uh, invaders. The Protectobot steps off the shuttle after First Aid with a medkit slung over his shoulder. He suspects he might need it if Fortress Maximus doesn't come out on top of this match. Or, more likely, if the Decepticons turn out to be darn dirty cheaters. Stepping out onto the moon, First Aid takes a look around. He's never been here before. He then falls in line with the Headmaster Commander, trying to look tough as Max lays down the law. Grrr! Sometimes even a Seeker that's got an distinctive trait or two can get lost in the crowd. Sometimes because the animators forget to add that little distingishing bit of kibble, or just put a color in the wrong place. Or just being a Seeker in the first place, considering how most of them look alike at least far as general chassis and design go. With all the activity on Cybertron lately, it's not hard to imagine mechs of such extensively replicated specs getting lost in the shuffle of things, just going about doing their duties. But this was not one of those nights! No, tonight Polarity is pretty hard to miss, considering he's hovering just above the gathering of Decepticons with his arms crossed in front of his chest, and the faint glow from his feet an indicator that he was levitating on his magnetic powers rather than anti-gravs. He was mostly here as a precaution, should someone or something or the toxidity of the planet below become a problem and require his forcefields as an emergency measure to get out of here. First Aid elbows Fort Max discreetly, gestures at Polarity, and whispers, "Hey, how come Backfire got a new colour scheme?" Brainstorm feels quite invested in this scene. The Engineer (and now Floor Marshall!) is here to cheer on his fellow Headmaster and Leader in his epic battle against that CHEAPSKATE Scorponok who had the gall to steal BRAINSTORM's brilliant Headmasters idea! It would be pretty satisfying to watch Fort Max just pummel that copycat into the next solar cycle. But really, he also wants to just be here for moral support. He's HELPFUL THAT WAY! And while many might not give him credit for being exactly the "caring and thoughtful" type, Brainstorm does feel invested in the wellbeing of Autobots who not only accepted his invention- but allowed it to fundamentally change their lives. They trusted him (when so many don't, for some reason?), and he doesn't want to let them down. His Nebulan partner, Arcana, stands besides him, wearing some sort of strange goggles and studying the scene as well. Brainstorm hollars over in a loud voice, "Go GET 'EM, Fort Max!!! Show that two-bit hack what-for!... Oh, and save those Nebulans, too!" Arcana looks up at him briefly, shaking his head and sighing, then continues surveying the scene with his goggles. Was Velum asked to come or did she just invite herself? Either way she's here, not going to pass up the opportunity to support Galen and Fortress Maximus and help return the Nebulan prisoners to their homeworld visible in the distance. Piloting her exo now Velum makes her way to the battleground behind Fort Max and the others, a hard look on her face from inside the cockpit. "Not puting yourself in the best light by agreeing to hold your own people hostage, Zarak." She calls with disgust in her tone through her exo towards Scorponok and, in particular, his head. With that said she just snorts and steps back to watch the show, though weapons are still at the ready in case his little enterage tries something funny. Climbing up into her large exo suit, Velum straps in, fires it up, and is ready to fight Combat: Octane deploys his reserve energon tank. Fortress Maximus raises an optical groove as he's elbowed by First Aid. Hey! They're supposed to look tough and all serious business-like here, this is mucking up the plan! He narrows his optics as he looks to the Seeker that First Aid pointed to, "Hmm, perhaps he finally discovered vanity?" Brainstorm's voice of support doesn't go unnoticed by Fortress Maximus, who responds by looking back to the Headmaster scientist and raising his right fist into the air firmly, "I shall, Brainstorm. Today we will help our binary bonded partners serve their patriotic duty." He also notices Velum as well, prompting the Headmaster commander to nod silently in greetings to the Nebulan EDC soldier. "Aye, Maximus, they will!" Scorponok growls back at Fortress Maximus. "The deal, as you may recall, was that the Nebulans would be returned home if you fought me, and there was no requirement for WHO had to win! You should feel fortunate that Zarak is binary-bonded to me, in that regard, because if it was solely up to me they'd all have already have been tortured for days, every bit of knowledge extracted from their minds before I let them die!" Scorponok turns to the other Decepticons, leaning in to them to mutter quietly (over local Deceptiradio, since the moon's airless, but whatever!), "Do NOT interfere... unless I give the word. This is my moment of VENGEANCE, and I don't want ANYONE to ruin it. The one who does will wish he was never created!" He turns back to the Autobots, and yells back at Velum, "'His people' should not have gone with sweet little Llyra's idiotic and petulant rebellion. Waging a hopeless fight and getting your men killed just to get back at your daddy for leaving you is pathetic! Now let's get on with this! I have to get back to saving the world you AUTOBOTS are helping the Coalition to endanger!" Rodimus Prime says, "I'm not particularly thrilled about diplomatic action taking the form of singles combat to the death, Max..." Rodimus crosses his arms over his chest, glancing over at Max. This whole thing stunk of a set up. And then Scorponok launches into his obnoxious tirade... Prime offers Man a grim smile. "That said, punch him a few times for me."" Among Scorponok's entourage along with Polarity and Octane, is Triggerhappy, with younger brother to Zarak and Targetmaster partner Blowpipe. He flies down out of the dark sky, transforming and landing near Octane. Blowpipe transforms and pops out of his partner's hand, landing on the ground nearby. The Nebulan chuckles at Scorponok's warning against interfering. "Yes, yes...of course, Scorponok. We wouldn't dare ruin the moment." "You mean I can't charge valiently to my doom against a guy three times my size?" quips Octane, posture straightening from his slackidaisical lean, "Curses, another chance to show my courage and bravery gone to waste..." he 'mopes' quietly. With Triggerhappy's arrival, Octane offers a half-hearted wave. "Yo', just in time." Fortress Maximus narrows his optics at Scorponok, "And I know you much too well to know that anything you say can ever truly be taken at face value. Zarak is no better either." "Neither am I, Rodimus. Believe me, I'd glad seek out any other options were there any presented to me. Let's just try to anticipate anything the Decepticons might do to the hostages, it's the only thing that matters here now." Fortress Maximus finishes with a weary smile at Rodimus Prime before concluding with a thumbs up with his left hand in response to the Autobot leader's request. Fortress Maximus waits for the moment that his nemesis to end his tirade, and not a second longer, before launching into offensive with a few quick shots from his photon rifle at non-vital points on his target! Combat: Fortress Maximus strikes Scorponok with his Laser attack! Polarity idly unfolds his arms and gives Octane a rough nudge. "Hey, you bring anything to drink while we watch one of the bosses bust the slag out of this overgrown peacenik beatnik." First Aid eyes Polarity some more before nodding along with Rodimus Prime. But Max is determined to go through with this, and so First Aid is going to do his part: 1. watch for cheating, 2. be ready to rush in and fix Maximus if something goes wrong, and 3. be ready to shoot Decepticons in case of the same. Keeping his medkit on his shoulder, First Aid watches in silence as Maximus takes a few potshots to kick things off. Aid inches over to Rodimus. First Aid mutters to Rodimus Prime, "... go bad, what..." Scorponok turns his head at Octane, sneering. "Shut up, Octane. Just be ready. And you too, Triggerhappy and Polarity!" He turns towards Maximus, just in time to take a hit to his shoulder. "Ahh--heh, the shoulder, Maximus? You can't be *serious.* You honestly believe you'll take me alive? I've already told my men to open fire upon *me* if there's any risk of my being captured by you." Scorponok stomps forward relentlessly, his shoulder turrets popping up and aiming at Maximus, but Scorponok, for his part, is aiming directly at Maximus's laser core. "I won't give you the same courtesy, Maximus! Today you die! Just be grateful that I won't take the risk of torturing you, lest you escape from me! Galen, too, will die! Poor Llyra will have to find someone else to fawn over! Heheh, I might even let Zarak strangle him if the opportunity arises!" Combat: Scorponok strikes Fortress Maximus with his Twin Pulse Blasters attack! -6 Brainstorm beams happily as Fort Max responds, giving him a thumbs-up. "AWESOME. You GO, Big GUY!....Uh, yeah, PATRIOTIC!" More thumbs-up. He looks to Arcana. "You feelin' patriotic, then?" Arcana zooms his goggles towards the Nebulan prisoners. "I'm feeling some indigestion, actually... that Cybertronian delicacy you insisted I try didn't quite meet up to expactations. However, I am also feeling concerned for those prisoners. They have limited air- if any stray blasts were to hit the devices that convert carbon dioxide to oxygen, they could suffocate." Brainstorm waves him off. "Ahhh, they'll be fiiiine... you worry too much!" He looks over at Rodimus Prime and says cheerfully, "Fort Max'll be fine, too! He can take care of himself! Heh- I should know!" Then the fight actually starts and Fort Max gets hit. "Oh. Well, he can still take care of himself..." "You're kidding, right?" replies Polarity, a optical ridge arching upwards, "Did I bring enough to drink, did /I/ bring enough to drink?!" he begins, the benign, throw-away comment seeming to have struck a nerve. All but leaping to his feet, Octane almost launches into a long-winded tirade of his own greatness... Only to have Scorponok shout him down. Cringing, Octane all but cowers under Scorp's ire, "Right, right, whatever you say, Boss" he deflates, hands up in surrender. Triggerhappy nods briefly at Octane and Polarity. "Yeah, you of all mechs--" He had just been thinking that if Misfire were here, he'd surely have busted out the flasks first thing, as always. And then they get an outburst from the triplechanger. He gives the Octane a 'geez' look. "And people think I'm bad..." he mutters, glancing partially down at Blowpipe, who just shrugs. Polarity Stifles some snickering when Octane gets the wind taken out from under his wings before he can even properly get into his rant. "Yeah yeah, ready. Don't worry about it." Resumes crossing his arms across his chest and looking at least somewhat imposing. "These losers-in-jars ain't goin' nowhere until you say they are. Or turn off their breathing survival thingies." Rodimus Prime watches grimly as the battle begins, hands closing back and forth into fists... Scorponok's blind hatred of Max could have twisted to their advantage, instead they'd walked right into his trap. Whatever it was. He glances over at Brainstorm but doesn't respond, leaning down to First Aid. The medic was right, as he usually was: the Autobots would need a play ready. These technical pacifist tendencies is going to be the end of Fortress Maximus one day. He frowns with disappointment as he notices one of his shot drill into Scorponok's shoulder to little effect. Could it be that Scorponok's only playing tough? Yeah right. All doubts from Galen and Fortress Maximus' mind is dispelled as soon as Scorponok's shoulder pulse blasters rotates into the view and blasts at him! Fortress Maximus instinctively dodges to the right to avoid the first volley... and straight into the second volley of sonic energy that sends him flying backwards. Fortress Maximus eventually skids to a stop on the ground. The force of the blast wasn't that great, but the gravity of the moon is weak enough to really sell off the impact of the shot. "Ugh... you're going to be sorely disappointed if you think -that- day will come at all, Scorponok!" Fortress Maximus grimaces as he climbs back up to his feet and levels off a few more shots from his photon rifle at Scorponok. Combat: Fortress Maximus strikes Scorponok with his Fusion-Powered Photon Cannon attack! -5 First Aid stands on his tippy toes to better conspire with Rodimus, but he's keeping both optics on the match. So far Fortress seems to be doing alright. First Aid mutters to Rodimus Prime, "... is... to ch-... what... I... Of... Can... how... it?" Scorponok bellows in frustration and rage as the photon blasts nail him in the chest in a neat line, burning a deep hole into him. "ARRGH!" He doubles over a moment, teeth clenched tightly. "Don't speak too soon, Maximus! This contest has only begun!" He thunders Maximus, snarling with each step, and shoving his shield into Maximus's chest! "Let's make this more PERSONAL!!!" Meanwhile, one group of Nebulan prisoners eyes the oxygenator in their little cube, and one of them frowns as the green indicator on the oxygenator starts blinking red. "Uh... is that... bad?" Combat: Scorponok misses Fortress Maximus with his Shield Smash attack! -1 Brainstorm keeps watching the fight, cheering on Fort Max every time he lands a punch. Meanwhile, Arcana keeps studying the prisoners and frowning. Finally, he taps on Brainstorm's leg to get his attention. "We should try to help them- BEFORE those devices get hit, or the Decepticons live up to their names and try to CON us all...." Brainstorm tries to ignore him, but Arcana leans towards the 'Bot and whispers something. "You don't want me telling them all THAT, do you?" Brainstorm looks scandalized, then mutters and turns from the battle to look around. He sidles up to First Aid. "Saaay... you're a medical type.... what do you think about those hostages? Arcana here INSISTS we should try to do something about them before the 'Cons just cheat, as usual, or the devices get hit and they all suffocate over there. I dunno... I think he's worrying too much, as usual, myself." "Hey, we can hear you plotting!" barked Octane across the field, voice lifting over the sound of super robot conflict, hands cupped to the sides of his face. "You guys suck at schemeing so just quit now!" he condemns from the safety of several yards away. First Aid hesitates as Brainstorm and Arcanda approach (whether together or not). "I, ah, I'm not really sure. Maybe the Cons'll let us go check the hostages out just to make sure they're alright." When Octane yells at them, First Aid cups his hands to his faceplate and shouts back, "We're not scheming! We're just worried about the hostages. Can we go check to make sure they're alright? Seems like that would be fair!" "Geez, how lame, scheming out in the open. Haven't you Autobots learned -anything- in the last few million years?", Polarity adds to the jeering. Not that he knows what they were actually talking about. Triggerhappy keeps glancing over at the Autobots as they whisper conspirationally into each other's audials, resisting the incredible urge he has to just start shooting them. "Just look away." Blowpipe advises. "Don't look at them..." Of course then they had to go and start yelling back. Making his way from the back of the pack towards the front, Misfire nudges his way towards Triggerhappy and leans over towards his friend, "Did we win, yet?" Aimless seems to be holding an icepack to his head as he walks behind Misfire, sparing Blowpipe a wave. Fortress Maximus continues to squeeze his rifle's trigger, but Scorponok continues to remain standing! Well not just standing, in fact Scorponok is coming straight at him, fueled with fiery wrath no less! "Some times I wonder if it ever ends at all!" Fortress Maximus growls out in response to his nemesis. Scorponok's shield comes into view, albeit sooner than expected and nearly catches Fortress Maximus completely off guard. The Headmaster commander swings the body of his photon rifle forward in an effort to block the initial impact. The result is a jarring crash that sends his weapon flying out of his hand and into the ground while he himself is forced to stagger back from sheer recoil of the impact that transmits through from his hands and into the rest of his body. Fortress Maximus notes a brief window of opportunity from this violent encounter to his partner, and surely enough Galen commands his body to move forward while he himself guides his partner calmly with his vast wealth of combat experience. The result is Fortress Maximus using the interia of his backward momentum to quickly drop down to the ground, while extending one leg forward in an attempt to sweep at Scorponk's legs! Combat: Fortress Maximus strikes Scorponok with his Leg Sweep (Kick) attack! Blowpipe gives Aimless an inquisitive look. "What happened to you?" he asks, regarding the cold pack on the other Nebulan's head. Triggerhappy grins when Misfire nudges his way toward him. "Well it kinda just got started. The Autobots are gonna find some way to cheat, though, I just know it. I just hope we cheat them before they cheat us." "What?!" retorts Octane, recoiling incredulously. "You think this is a used-shuttle dealership? You want to give the hostages a testdrive before you fail to rescue them and they die a slow, suffering death?!" he prattles, making some vague gesture to the bottled nebs', "No! You think we're dumb? You do think we're dumb but do you think we're that dumb?!" he continues, brandishing a finger at First Aid. "So stay there or I'll shoot..." he begins to threaten them, his carbine snapping into view from around his back. He considers pointing his weapon at a group including Rodimus Prime for only half a moment before the barrel sweeps around to level upon the Nebs-in-a-bottle. "Them!" Aimless groans at Blowpipe, "Misfire let me get WAAAAAAAAAAYYYY tooooo drunk....some, uh, lady of the night rolled me for money...." Aimless adjusts the icepack as he rolls his eyes, "Is it too late to put money on Zarak? Say, you are going to put in a good for me with him...right Blowpipe?" Misfire looks over at Triggerhappy, then over at the Autobots, "Haven't you noticed how the Autobots always cheat? I bet Scorponok has a plan!" Misfire smiles genuinely at his friend. First Aid keeps shouting back at Octane, "Well we need to know if they're ok! If you start shooting them then this whole duel is going to make Scorponok and Zarak look like complete ninnies who are too afraid to fight the one-on-one duel they asked for! Is that what you want, Octane? Huh? Huh? Do you want them to be ninnies?! Is that what you're trying to do? Ninnies, Octane!" Scorponok snarls as he slams into Maximus's rifle instead of the mechanoid himself, and just when he thinks he sees a chance as the rifle goes flying, Maximus legsweeps him! Thanks to the lower gravity, though, Scorponok doesn't simply fall over, but the impact sends him spinning backwards off the ground for a moment before he finally slams down face-first. "Nnngh--IT WILL END! TODAY!" he cries, and instead of getting up he transforms into Scorpion mode! He scuttles over to Maximus, trying to painfully seize one of his legs with both claws. Meanwhile, the Nebulans with a oxygenator that's blinking red get increasingly worried. "Is it... getting stuffy in here?" one says. But it's getting more than stuffy--with so many Nebulans stuffed in there, there's not enough air for all of them and soon they begin breathing harder. One of them pounds on the walls of his capsule, looking at the Autobots pleadingly. Scorponok collapses down into his terrifying scorpion mode! Combat: Giant Scorpion sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Giant Scorpion strikes Fortress Maximus with his Pincer Trap attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Fortress Maximus's Agility. (Crippled) Brainstorm winces a little as Fort Max gets hit. "HANG IN THERE, BIG GUY!" Then First Aid yells at Octane, and Brainstorm laughs and nods, agreeing with First Aid. "YEAH OCTANE, NINNIES!!!" Arcana, however, is the one to notice that the Nebulans have just become much more distressed... and Brainstorm looks over to First Aid, trying to speak QUIETLY. "Oh. well, there goes their oxygen. Should I create a distraction or something for the 'Cons over there, while you sneak in and take a look at them? Ya think they'd fall for that?" Crap, he hadn't thought of that! Octane's gun lifts upwards, barrel turning towards the 'sky'. He is forced to consider this carefully, his empty hand rubs along his jawline as he considers his options. "Ninnies, huh? Don't think he'd like that..." he murmurs, the constant repitition of the word grating on his nerves. "STOP SAYING NINNIES!" shouted Octane once more, a finger wagging back at Brainstorm and First Aid once more. Polarity just slaps a palm to his face. "Dude, chill. They're just trying to get under your carburator to glitch you off." And doing a good job at it, it would seem. "Tch," Blowpipe shakes his head at that fool of an Aimless. How did they get these names, anyway?? I mean, Aimless? Blowpipe? Really?! Anyway. "Not sure who was more drunk, you or Misfire." "Yeah, I'm sure he does..." But First Aid's yelling really isn't helping the situation. Triggerhappy clenches his fists, then unclenches them. Suddenly he whirls around, his weapons expanding quickly out of subspace before he starts firing wildly at Maximus' Autobot entourage! Triggerhappy reverts to his root form. Combat: Triggerhappy sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Triggerhappy strikes First Aid with his Full-Auto Area attack! -1 Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Brainstorm with his Full-Auto Area attack! -1 Scorponok says, "Triggerhappy... hnnnh..." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "What, they were taunting us!" Misfire says, "I am on him Boss...." Polarity says, "As long as he doesn't shoot Maximus, who cares, right?" Scorponok says, "Yes, yes, just don't shoot Maximus!" Lord Zarak says, "Or the hostages!" Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Yeah, yeah, I get it." Aimless looks at Blowpipe, "Yeah, but bucket-of-bolts just gets zapped a little and he is good to go again..." Aimless then looks at Blowpipe as he points at Triggerhappy, "Uh, your...boss there seems to be..." Misfire moves to talk to Triggerhappy, when Triggerhappy starts to whirl into his fighting mode and starts blasting away at the other Autobots. Once the firing stops, Misfire steps between Triggerhappy and the Autobots holding up his hands, "Hehehe...His finger slipped...a hundred times or so....Heh, Accident..." Misfire puts on a smile. "Ha ha! All good right?" Octane says, "Tell y'what. I'll drop a shield over the little snot-clots... I'll have to be inside of it of course. I mean, no avoiding that!" Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Riiiiiiiight." Scorponok says, "FINE!" It is clear that the oxygenator has been switched off, and the second he sees the prisoners are in distress, First Aid folds down into ambulance mode, decrystallizer already deployed. As he transforms, Triggerhappy's shots fly all over the place. A few even hit First Aid, but it serves only to make this look /even more badass/. The Protectobot fires his double barreled cannon at the cage. If hit, the molecular bonds holding it together begin to weaken... First Aid folds down into Ambulance mode. Fortress Maximus drops to the ground, the impromptu leg sweep he just made has totally thrown off his balance as well. He uses both of his hands as leverage against the ground to scramble back up to his feet... just in time to find a FREAKING GIANT SCORPION right in his face! "Oh... not good." Fortress Maximus gulps and soon his right leg is seized, causing him to get lifted up, "I'm definitely hanging here, Brainstorm. Do something about the hostages already!" The Autobot Headmaster commander winces in pain as the vice-like claws begins crushing his armour plating like paper. Of course the thought of using his mortar launchers on his leg did occur to him, but even if the barrels could rotate out from within the vice grip, the explosion would surely take his leg off along with the resulting explosion. Things looks bad. Very bad. Think fast, Fortress Maximus! Fortress Maximus swings both of his arms out, and two machine gun batteries pops out from his wrists and begins pelting Scorponok with sprays of ballistic fire! "I should've known you wouldn't keep your mechs leashed up for long, Scorponok." Combat: Fortress Maximus sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Fortress Maximus strikes Giant Scorpion with his Machine Gun Batteries attack! -3 "Hahaha, what a bunch of baffoons... On both sides. I didn't even have to lift an actuator to start it either!" Polarity kicks back in midair, reclining as if laying in a lounge chair with hands folded behind his head. Unless someone actually pisses him off he's going to just sit here and watch the craziness like the jerk he is. Besides, they started it. "Your Autobot simpletons shouldn't have antagonized them!" Scorponok roars as he dangles Maximus from a claw. "I can't keep their violent tendencies restrained FOREVER after all!" The scorpion growls as bullets riddle his hide, but Scorponok bears it, and levels his stinger at his nemesis's back. "Nor would I even want to!" KAZAK!!! The prisoners inside the cube were all beginning to panic as their pod runs out of oxygen, but when First Aid shoots it, they exclaim in shock! Are the Autobots trying to kill them!? But then, despite a direct hit on the cube, nothing bad seemed to happen! "Phew! Crazy Autobots! Was that some kind of energy blanks or something?" one prisoner asks. Then they're alarmed again as spiderweb fractures appear on the pod! Zarak himself emerges from Scorponok's chest, standing on it to take on what's going on. He scowls at the cubes. "What's going on? Our duel isn't ended, Galen! Why is First Aid of all Autobots firing at the hostages?!" Combat: Giant Scorpion strikes Fortress Maximus with his One Hundred Thousand Volts attack! -3 "Oh no you don't, y'little... van-thing!" pipes Octane as in intrudes on First Aids lasering of things. Tromping and stomping, Octane strides into the midst of the hostages, a large, gleaming shield suddenly affixed to his shoulder. "How about you try doing that past my Deflecto-Shield?!" he jeers, a translucent field of energy radiating out until it forms dome over himself and the hostages. Polarity says, "Hahaha, stupid Autobots" Triggerhappy is having great fun shooting at the pathetic Autobots! And then, Misfire gets in the way. Huh. He looks baffled for a moment, as if unsure of how to respond to this. "Misfire..." he begins, but trails off for a few moments. "Um---no, sorry. That wasn't an accident. Now quick, help me take out the Autobots before they rescue the hostages before the duel's even gotten started!" he tries to push the other Targetmaster aside. Not just because he wants to keep shooting at the Autobots, but also because there's a possibility Misfire might get shot because of him. It's not as if the mech doesn't get placed in mortal danger often enough anyway--one of the joys of the Suicide Squad, he would imagine. Blowpipe glances at Zarak as he suddenly appears from Scorponok's chest. "Oh, I think they're trying to save them, of course. Primus forbid they'd be trying to suffocate them." Turning to smile at Triggerhappy, "I know, I was putting down a cover story, See....WOOOAHHHH!" Misfire exclaims as Triggerhappy moves him out of the way, causing the Decepticon to slip and fall on his aft, "Wait? Are we shooting shooting? Or Bluffing Shooting? Or Threatening Bluff Shooting? Or Bluff Bluff Threatening Bluff Shooting?" Misfire rolls over and tries to scramble back to his feet. Aimless looks at Blowpipe, "What does Zarak want us to do?" The pitch black darkness of space on the moon is lit up, well at least a portion of it anyways thanks to Scorponok lighting up Fortress Maximus. All one hundred thousand volts of it! Fortress Maximus screams in agony as the stream of lightning's point of contact on his armour plating rapidly blackens. The various lights that emits from Fortress Maximus begins to blink intermittently as various electrical conduits is overloaded. Heck, smoke even begins to spew out from his joints and other openings. Fortress Maximus' gamble at forcing Scorponok to release him by shooting bullets at his nemesis has failed. Scorponok once again proves his ability to endure his assault. "Don't blame your subordinates' anti-social tendencies on us, Scorponok!" Fortress Maximus growls out before adjusting his positioning so he's facing directly right at the giant Scorpion in front of him. What follows is the twin pulse cannons on Fortress Maximus' waist extending out into battle ready status and a pair of crystal blue bolts is fired right towards Scorponok! Galen's voice can be heard transmitted out via broadband, << You left the prisoners with insufficient oxygen to last through this duel, Zarak! The Autobots won't stand by while you suffocate them to death! >> Ambulance 's decrystallizer blast would probably make short work of the cage, but its unique properties can do nothing against Octane's forcefield. "You monster!" He shouts, "You dragged us all the way out here just so you could kill the hostages in front of us?" Aid revs his engine and takes off, barreling towards Octane (and presumably his forcefield) at maximum speed. Vroom vroom. Combat: Fortress Maximus strikes Giant Scorpion with his Retractable Ion Pulse Cannons attack! -2 Lord Zarak looks conflicted for a moment after Galen radios him. <> he replies. He could order Octane to lower the shield and let First Aid save the hostages, but he's conflicted. And yet, the spiderweb cracks are spreading through the pod's walls! "Hnnh. Octane, I want you to--" And suddenly he's thrown off of Scorponok as the pulse cannons slam into his Headmaster! "Arrgh, curse you Maximus!" Scorponok roars, briefly dropping Maximus as the blasts send him staggering back. "Nnh, Zarak!? Where are you!?" Zarak clambers back onto Scorponok's back. "I'm right here, but--" Zarak starts. "NO TIME!" Scorponok cuts him off. "Get ready Zarak, it's TIME! MAXIMUS! I've got something I want to show you!" Giant Scorpion then transforms into robot mode, hurling himself at Maximus to try and pin him down by the shoulder and head! Seems he doesn't want him to go anywhere! Scorponok rises up into his robot mode, with Zarak forming the head! Combat: Scorponok strikes Fortress Maximus with his Vice Grip attack! Combat: Fortress Maximus has been temporarily incapacitated. Brainstorm was just standing there Triggerhappy suddenly lives up to his name. The Autobot reels back from the hit, then both Brainstorm and First Aid spring into action to help save the Nebulans. Time is of the essence, and there's no time like now, right? The Ambulance fires on the cage, weakening its molecular bonds, then Brainstorm transforms and rushes in. He flies up to the cages- and Decepticons. "Hi there! Bye there!", he yells as he speeds by... getting to the cage, something comes down from his fuselage- it looks a bit like one of those crane game arms that grab toys in an arcade. He intends to use the crane arm, trying to shatter the already fracturing glass and free the prisoners, letting them grab onto the arm and flying them low over the ground and away from there. Then Octane blocks his path with a forcefield. "Aw C'MON!" ..."Wait, I still got this..." He transforms, then shoots at Octane's shield in root mode, trying to disrupt the shield. If it gets shot enought imes, he can break through, right? Looking at Triggerhappy, "You knew there was going to be a thing to show? I didn't know there would be a thing...I never get to hear about the things we show." Misfire states with a frown towards his friend, Triggerhappy. Combat: Brainstorm sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Brainstorm strikes Octane with his Breaking Things Up (Laser) attack! Polarity siiighs. "I suppose I should save their skidplates, even if they started this mess themselves." Being a forcefield user himself he knows how much of a pain it can be to keep one up and try to fight at the same time. Even if Octane is a jerk. He sits up mid-air and stretchs, and then kills his levitation field to drop to the ground. As he lands on the surface he smirks and thrusts out one hand in front of him. "Now now, he's got enough playmates. But I'm free. So why don't you..." He focuses his magnetic powers into a narrow beam, trying to grab Brainstorm and yank him away from Octane. "GET OVER HERE!" "Yes, shooting. Real shooting." Triggerhappy laughs. And then First Aid is barreling toward Octane's shield, most likely in an attempt to deplete it. Misfire keeps rambling on about something that's supposed to be shown, but Triggerhappy doesn't know what he's talking about. "Now c'mon, you deal with First Aid, I'll take care of Brainstorm. I mean, he's a medic and a pacificist, right? How hard can he be?" The Targetmaster then grabs Blowpipe off of the ground and directs a blast of air at the Headmaster scientist, attempting to bloooow him away from the shield! And hopefully put his cracks in his armor. Combat: Booster Pack Hand Pump is activated! It will use up a charge the next chance it gets! Combat: Polarity misses Brainstorm with his Magnetic Pulse attack! -3 With hands extended towards the gleaming walls of his forcefield, seeming to strain when a friggen ambulance collides with it, Octane stands his ground. "Hnngh!" he grunts "Think you can... take down my SDeflecto-Shield so easily?!" he grates with a crooked smile. If there was one thing that gave his confidence, it is his forcefield! Shots pang and sputter off of the side, further putting a strain on his systems and sipping away at his copious ammounts of energon, "Hey, slaggof! One at a time!" he snaps, all the while trying to not crush any of the murder tubes beneath his feet. Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Brainstorm with his This'll Blow You Away attack! -2 Combat: Triggerhappy uses up a charge on his Hand Pump booster pack! Combat: Automatically deactivating booster pack Hand Pump Fortress Maximus feels to recoil of his ion pulse cannons against his waist reverbrating throughout the rest of his body and anticipates the inevitable drop to the ground, but he was not prepared for the extent of the damage that Scorponok's lightning strike had inflicted upon him. His body moves sluggishly and he ends up falling to the ground with his shoulder against the surface of the moon before the rest of his body also following along down, << Ugh. So you say, Zarak. However I know you too well to take everything at face value! We were ready for anything you'd try to pull on the hostages! >> Galen sensed the hesitation in Zarak, but his sheer mistrust of the old politician has convinced him it's nothing more than yet another ploy to look innocent. Yet again, the cycle of hatred propagates. Neither side ever truly given the other the chance needed to redeem themselves. Fortress Maximus struggles to get up. Even now smoke continues to spew out from his joints and heat mirages rises out from his heated armour plating. The Autobot Headmaster commander tries to react to claws that's coming down around him but alas it's too late, and the pincers finds their mark! "Argh!" Scorponok grins with manic glee as he pins Fortress Maximus down. "Now, Zarak! Stab him with the syringe!" And Lord Zarak pops off of Scorponok's shoulders at that point, carrying a cyberdermic needle in his hand! "You're finished Galen and Maximus! Once you're dead, no one will be able to stop Scorponok!" He stabs the needle into Maximus's head, which deposits DARK ENERGON into his fuel supply! "And then I'll be able to destroy the Autobots, retake Nebulos, and reunite with my daughter!" He can almost see it all playing out in his head. Zarak smirks with satisfaction after it's done, standing on Maximus's head. He turns back to the Decepticons. "Octane, lower the force shield! We don't need the hostages anymore!" Scorponok grunts, "But--" but Zarak snaps him off with, "NO! We're letting them go--Maximus was the real target here, not them!" Better hurry, though, that pod doesn't look so good! Zarak detaches himself from Scorponok! Combat: Lord Zarak strikes Fortress Maximus with his DARK ENERGON (Punch) attack! Scorponok says, "Heheheh, well, Zarak's right--what are a few Nebulans compared to infecting Maximus with a bit of Shockwave's little secret?" Polarity says, "That's gonna sting" The strain on Octane face vanishes... it really wasn't hard to hold First Aid back. He was kind of just acting up. "Uh... alright?" he answers with a shrug. Boots lift from the moons surface, giving Octane just enough room for First Aid to barrel by underneath once the forcefield flicks off, the barrier vanishing in the blink of am eye. Polarity double-takes. "Wait we're -not- suppose to blow up the Autobots for trying to rescue them?" Ambulance hits the forcefield, skids onto his side, and spins out. His front bumper is bashed in and he's only barely able to limp back to safety. But with the forcefield down, now maybe Brainstorm has a chance! Brainstorm stands right near the Decepticons, who curiously enough begin shooting at him. Imagine. He spots Polarity in time and dodges out of the way. "I DON'T PLAY with CHEATERS! Go play tag with someone else..." However, while his attention is diverted to that Con, Triggerhappy strikes. The Headmaster gets almost knocked off his feet by the blow. "Gah... you guys do like to play rough, don't you? Well, I don't really mind a little roughhousing myself sometimes...." He prepares to take another shot at Octane's forcefield when Scorponok stabs Fort Max with a syringe and then tells the Decepticons to release the prisoners! He looks around. "What happened over there? You Okay, Big Guy? What was that I heard about stabbing -and a syringe?" But he does have a mission to complete... and he has been saying all this time how Fort Max can take care of himself, after all. Time to let the Big Guy do just that... for the moment. For now- with the forcefield gone, Brainstorm rushes in to get the prisoners out of harm's way as quickly as possible! Should've seen this coming. Fortress Maximus and Galen counted on Scorponok and Zarak having a card up their sleeve. Their respective experiences with the two over the years taught them that much. However if just knowing that fact is enough to triumph over the sinister duo, then Fortress Maximus and Galen would've won this seemingly eternal battle against their respective nemesis. Pity this time around Fortress Maximus was so focused on trying to find where Scorponok could pull a quick one using the hostages that he neglected to realize that he himself could've been the target as well. This may have become a fatal mistake! The DARK ENERGON seemingly takes effect almost immediately. Fortress Maximus howls out in pain, his face distorted in a mixture of emotions. His optics flickers on and off intermittently. It's as if the most potent poison is coursing through his body, wrecking everything in its path. What follows is Fortress Maximus becoming motionless. Looks like it's the end for the big guy. Suddenly Fortress Maximus' head snaps up, he howls out in unholy rage. His arms reaches up towards the pincers that keeps him captive, whereas weakness had strained him it is now replaced with sheer strength. Fortress Maximus' focuses his optics, which has taken a deep dark blue hue, at Scorponok, and hisses at his nemesis, "YOUR TREACHERY HAS FAILED YOU." He then attempts to use his new found strength to force the pincers off of him completely! Combat: Fortress Maximus strikes Lord Zarak with his Grab attack! Polarity is so busy gawking at Scorponok actually ordering them to let the prisoners be left alone that he doesn't pay attention to where his magnetic bolt lands when Brainstorm darts out of the way. "Are we sure about thi -- huh?" He stops at the sound of metal wrenching and looks back as a panel snaps loose of the moon wreckage and hurtles towards him because of his own magnetics. "Oh shi--" *CLANK!* Polarity lands flat on his back with the panel on top of him. Lord Zarak smiles down at Maximus as he appears to lie dying, but when his head comes up, it sends Zarak flying off. Even Scorponok can't stay on him anymore as his pincers are painfully pried open by his nemesis. Scorponok grunts as Maximus pries him off. Blind without Zarak serving as his head and alarmed at this development, Scorponok pushes himself off of Maximus, stumbling away. Scorponok takes several steps back, transmitting, <>. Zarak runs up to him. "I'm here, Scorponok! Something's wrong! We have to retreat!" Then he transforms and reunites with Scorponok. "NO!" Scorponok bellows. "I am going to destroy Maximus no matter what that Dark Energon has done to him! DIE MAXIMUS!" He levels his anti-grav cannon at him and fires a powerful blast! Scorponok rises up into his robot mode, with Zarak forming the head! Combat: Scorponok strikes Fortress Maximus with his Anti-Gravity Fusion Cannon attack! -4 Combat: That attack has slowed Fortress Maximus, making him less efficient. Lord Zarak says, "Forget the hostages, something's wrong with Maximus!" "Huh?" There's a lot of stuff going on right now. Zarak just injected Maximus with something, and Polarity gets smacked in the face with a piece of wreckage. And, strangest of all, Scorponok orders them to release the prisoners. Triggerhappy pauses momentarily, wondering what to do now that the hostages aren't a priority any more. Wait, there's an Autobot in front of him--duh! He grins and keeps firing as Brainstorm dives for the Nebulan prisoners, with no regard to potential collateral damage. Polarity nnnngh. "I take it we've reached the point where things didn't go as planned?" Lord Zarak sighs, "Yes, it seems so--BLOWPIPE!" Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Brainstorm with his Oh Duh There's an Autobot in Front of Me! attack! Polarity says, "Yep, definitely that point." Blowpipe says, "...yes, Zarak." And just like that, a stray shot hits one of the pods containing Nebulan prisoners, and it explodes into bits. As do the prisoners within. While Zarak is horrified, Scorponok merely turns his head to glance at what happened. "Eh?" Lord Zarak says, "You... your idiot partner just..." Blowpipe says, "...I know." Polarity says, "Somebody is in trouble~" Scorponok says, "Heh, well, *I* didn't need them anymore." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Oh big whoop, a few dead Nebulans. If they couldn't get to their extraction points in time it's their own fault they're here!" Scorponok says, "That's the spirit, soldier! If only my damn head followed your lead!" Fortress Maximus is freed at last, but he doesn't look too great though. Something is definitely driving Fortress Maximus' new found strength, and not just physically but also emotionally too! He stomps angrily towards Scorponok, albeit a bit unsteady as the power that surges through his body is seemingly still beyond his control yet, "YOU. ALL THESE YEARS I COULD'VE LIVED MY LIFE IN PEACE BUT YOU ALWAYS FIND A WAY TO RUIN IT! I'LL END THIS OBSESSION OF YOURS, PERMANENTLY!" Then he gets shot in the chest by Scorponok's menancing anti-gravity rifle and boy does it do a number on him. Armour plating is instantly torn apart and still the force of the weapon continues to drill through into the interior a bit more as it shreds the previously protected internal component housed within. Energon and various other mechanical fluid leaks out profusely from the freshly opened wound. It looks very serious. Oh boy. Fortress Maximus looks down at the wound in his chest and then slowly gazes back up at Scorponok before spitting energon out of his mouth and down to the ground, "That was it? MY TURN!" The mortar launchers on each of Fortress Maximus' leg unfolds and lowers into view before a quad worth of explosive shells is launched straight at Scorponok! Combat: Fortress Maximus strikes Scorponok with his Laser-Guided Mortars attack! -2 Polarity finally demagnetizes the panel and throws it off, getting up to look at the other Decepticons still present. Then at Maximus and Scorpnok still fighting. Then back to the otehrs again. ".... So now what?" Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Well, you could help me take down his Autobot, for one." Scorponok says, "He's... mine!" Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "No, not Maximus...uh, the other guy." Scorponok grins at first as his cannon tears a gaping hole into Fortress Maximus. But, that grin quickly fades as Maximus appears to shrug off the blast. "What--this is because of the Dark Energon? I thought it would--" He doesn't have time to finish that statement before a fusillade of mortar shells slams into his body. Each hit sends him staggering back more and more. "Unf--gah--argh--dammit--" he grunts, his armor bursting open and red-hot debris flying off of him. His chest is a ruin and even the clear plate protecting his head is cracked. (We have to withdraw, Scorponok!) Zarak cries desperately into their shared minds. "NO... NO! I will not be bested by Maximus!" Scorponok roars. His shoulder turrets flip up again and he fires a relentless stream of blasts at him... but it's clear from their diminished strength that Scorponok's losing the strength to continue this fight. Combat: Scorponok strikes Fortress Maximus with his Twin Pulse Blasters attack! -5 Brainstorm is seriously concerned about Fort Max... who acting... oddly. But the Autobot remains focused on his mission, rushing in to save the five Nebulans. That's when it all goes to Pit. Triggerhappy strikes again, inflicting even more damage that tears into Brainstorm's right arm and leg. Worse- the Nebulans... the screaming, pleading Nebulans... are blown to bits. The Headmaster staggers forward with the momentum of his run, coming to a stop and staring at what's left for a moment. Even Brainstorm, as indifferent as he can be, is affected by the tragedy. Arcana is outraged. Brainstorm looks over at Triggerhappy. He hears a heckuva lot of noise going on behind him as Fort Max goes ballistic... but there's no time to watch. Some prisoners still live, after all.... "Wow. That was cold. ...Even for a 'Con." he'd love to shoot back, but he is quite damaged now. He needs to grab the prisoners and get them away- NOW. "C'mon, guys!!!" he yells at the remaining prisoners, motioning them towards him. He grabs as many as he can hold, then takes a firehose out of subpace and has the remaining prisoners all grab onto it. "Hold on, here we go!" Brainstorm starts heading away, trailing prisoners behind him... hope they can hold on! Blowpipe says, "Zarak, this is madness! Tell him to withdraw -now-!" Rodimus Prime transforms into a Cybertronian Racing Winnebago! Lord Zarak says, sounding strained as he battles mentally with his partner, "I... I am!... Scorponok, listen to me damn you!" Blowpipe cries out, "Didn't you see that look in his optics? He...he'll -kill- you! SCORPONOK LISTEN TO US!!" Scorponok says, "YOU'RE ALL COWARDS!" Blowpipe says, "-Damnit-..." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "I agree, Lord Scorponok." Polarity hahahas. "I'm not a coward, but between the hostages not being imporant anymore and you saying to leave Maximus to you, I ain't got nothing to bother spending the fuel on." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Polarity!" A screaming Fort Max. Zero response from a hostile zone. A sham Assembly meeting called to pull Rodimus away. All of these are factors in the extremely reckless driving Rodimus Prime is taking part in right now. Engines gunning and weapons warming up, there's no quips, no comments to Red Alert, just speed. Speed and grim determination. Arriving on site, Prime slams on his breaks, spinning sideways to the scene. And what he sees is...chaos. Maximus losing control. The Cons desperate to pull out. The hostages... Prime transforms. "No... Red Alert, secure the surviving hostages." Prime sprints forward, past Maximus. "This is the end of the road, Scorponok." Rodimus Prime dares to transform into his ROBOT MODE! He has the touch AND the power! Impudent Fool Backfire says, "I haven't heard your voice of COWARDICE in quite awhile!!" Combat: Brainstorm begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Octane, Ambulance , Scorponok, Fortress Maximus, Polarity, and Exosuit Following behind Rodimus Prime, Red Alert tears up the road under his tires just like the fearless Autobot leader; though to a much lesser extent. Transforming, the Security Director takes careful aim at one of the Decepticon targets and attempts to get a bead on the situation. Combat: Red Alert sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Red Alert takes extra time to aim his next attack. Polarity says, "Unfortunately it hasn't been long enough since hearing your blathering." Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Protected. "Hahahaahahah!" Triggerhappy cackles as five of the organics scream are blown to bits. They don't even have time to scream. And then Brainstorm starts booking it out of there like a pathetic coward. "Oh no you dont'! Where do you think you're going, Autoscrap?!" he calls out as Blowpipe tries in vain to convince Scorponok to pull out. Much to the Nebulan's chagrin, Triggerhappy transforms and takes off after Brainstorm, carrying his partner away with him. Well, it wasn't like Blowpipe could have done anything more than shout at Scorponok over the comms anyway. Triggerhappy transforms into a blue and white Cybertronian aircraft. Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Fortress Maximus would let loose for all eternity with his mortar launchers if it were not for the fact that the loaded rounds within is finite and soon the last of the mortar rounds is expended. The bloodlust may have consumed Fortress Maximus, but the reality of his wounds remains present and the unnatural speed and strength that originally drove the Autobot Headmaster commander diminishes. The inevitable retaliation comes in the form of sonic pulses that Fortress Maximus tries to shield himself from by presenting the back of his left arm into the path of the blast. His armour plating ripples and distorts as its twisted by the forces subject to it, "Grah! DON'T THINK THIS IS ENOUGH TO STAVE OFF YOUR DESTRUCTION, SCORPONOK. ZARAK!" It's then that Fortress Maximus notices Rodimus Prime sprinting past him. Good god, let's hope Rodimus Prime doesn't try to protect him. We all know what happened to the last guy he did this to. Fortress Maximus howls out in anger in response, "Nuh... NO! HE'S MINE! I WILL HAVE HIM MYSE--- *gurgle*". Uh oh. Looks like the DARK ENERGON's effect has weakened to the point where it can't sustain the big guy and the wounds he's sporting. The Autobot Headmaster commander throws his arms outwards, desperate to get just even an inch closer to his target but finally the strength in his legs gives away and he collapses onto his knees before finally face planting into the ground. Scorponok says, "Ha, see? Maximus is failing!" Spinister says, "..." Scorponok finds his confidence quickly surging back to him as Maximus collapses onto the ground. "Yes... YES! He's helpless!" And so, Scorponok storms off after his nemesis, intending to slam his claws right through his hide and crush him forever. And there's just one little complication. (Scorponok, you fool, Rodimus Prime is right there! Don't you see him!?) Zarak yells into their minds. "What--" Scorponok blurts out, looking down just as Rodimus is about to slam into his legs. This could be rather awkward. Combat: Scorponok strikes Rodimus Prime with his Oops (Smash) attack! "Hahaha, its one of the Autobots that interrupted the duel. And they were worried about -us-," Polarity remarks snidely as he resumes hovering overhead the shennanigans. "And that move was CLAWFUL." Rodimus Prime turns at the worst possible moment, distracted out of concern for Fortress. "Max! Galen!" He takes a step towards the Headmaster commander, when his Matrix sense starts tingling... He turns around just in time to throw his hands up as Scorponok's leg slams into him. Scorponok and Rodimus chips fly, but Prime manages to hang on to Scorp's knee... "Sorry to cut in on the dance, Scorponok..." Pulling himself onto the ledge of the Decepticon's knee joint, he leaps! "But I think we both know it wasn't on the level!" He lashes out with a Prime powered leaping uppercut to the chin! When the guy is called a Headmaster, there's really only one sensible place to aim... Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Scorponok with his Heroic Uppercut! (Punch) attack! Making sure Brainstorm made out with all the hostages, well most of them, Red Alert turns his attention back to the rampaging Scorponok in the field. Taking careful aim, the Autobot targets weak points in the knee-joints and fires off a couple of shots. <> he shortwaves, diving behind some nondescript cover (because the player hasn't been here the whole time and doesn't know the setting). Combat: Red Alert strikes Scorponok with his Conspiracy Exposed! attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Scorponok's Agility! (Crippled) Scorponok stumbles as Rodimus smacks into his leg. He's just about to shake him off when Rodimus boosts off of his own knee to uppercut him in the face. The punch smashes right through his protective visor and slams into his face, and both Zarak and Scorponok yell out in pain at the solid blow. "AAAGGHHHH!" And like a fighter from Punch-Out, Scorponok staggers back clumsily in a jagged line before he falls over onto his aft. "Unnfft--" Of course, those fighters never stay down on the first knockdown, and the same holds true for Scorponok as he hoists himself back up... and then promptly drops back down to his knees as they got shot out by Red Alert. "Nngh.... I'll remember this, Rodimus Prime!" Scorponok grunts, glaring at the Autobot Leader over his shoulder. "You cost me my chance for vengeance, now YOU will suffer as he will! Heheh... but then, if that DARK ENERGON continues to course through his veins, perhaps I'll still have my revenge upon in a DIFFERENT way!" Turning his anti-gravs to maximus power, he throws himself towards low orbit for the Hellbender to pick him up. "And that's the cue to go. At least he doesn't scream RETREAT at the top of his vocalizer." Polarity transforms and jets off as well, sniggering the entire time. "Smell ya later, Autobutts!" With the familiar click-clacking sound the Seeker becomes a F-15E Strike Eagle jet! Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter Combat: Scorponok begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Ambulance , Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter , and F-15E Strike Eagle Rodimus Prime lands smoothly on his feet, wrist blasters aimed and glowing, though the Decepticons are already bailing. "I hope we get a chance to reminisce sooner than later, Scorponok..." He nods to Red Alert, and then kneels beside the fallen Headmaster Commander. "Max? Galen? It's Rodimus. Can you hear me, big guy?" Loading his rifle, Red Alert pops up from that nondescript cover ready to blast the smile right off Scorponok's face. "Take this you overgrown Insecti..." he begins to shout, taking aim at nothing. Cupping a hand to his visor helmet thing, Red squints optics to watch as the Decepticons turn tail and run off. "Heh." Then the pressing matter of Fortress Maximus hits him, transforming in an instant and racing over towards them. Someone must be following Red Alert.. suspiciously, because he folds down into his Lambourghini Countach Fire Department vehicle looking to book it!! Fortress Maximus can still be seen writhing on the ground, twitching spasmatically intermittently but he's definitely still alive. His head is unmoving, but his optic can be seen rotating around looking towards the source of Rodimus Prime's voice. The Headmaster commander tries to speak but his vocalizer only emits distorted mechanical gibberish instead. However most folks can probably tell he ain't too happy given the way he's balling up his fist. Thankfully this unsightly display doesn't last too long as Fortress Maximus involuntarily shuts down due to the extent of damage he had sustained. Combat: Fire Department Lambourghini Countach initiates a radar sweep of the area. Rodimus Prime stands and looks to Red Alert. "We've got to get him to Iacon General." Transforming into his Space Winnebago mode, the back doors open and a ramp extends. "Load him up and let's get him to the ship." Max will of course fit because what is scale? Rodimus Prime transforms into a Cybertronian Racing Winnebago! << I'm far from First Aid or Ambulon Prime, but I'm picking up faint signatures of foreign bodies in Fortress Maximus' energon stream.>> Red Alert reports after the sweep, transforming to try to get the gargantuan Headmaster Commander into the back of the trailer. "Come on big fella!" Faster than you can say 'Richard Nixon', Red Alert flips up into his robot mode. Polarity says, "So lemme get this straight. This whole thing was just to poison Maximus and hope he flips the frag out on his own Autobots?" Octane says, "T'be fair, we have had worse plans." Scorponok says, "NO. The point was to kill him! But... it seems that I did not anticipate how this Dark Energon would affect Maximus. At least, it hasn't killed him straight away. Perhaps it still will." Scorponok grits his teeth. "*Octane.*" Polarity says, "Hey, any plan that doesn't blow up direcly in our faceplates is a good plan I say." Octane quickly, "Not that this was a bad plan at all, genius infact, brilliant!" Once Max is loaded up, the trailer doors shut. "Let's roll out." Rodimus heads for the nearby Autobot shuttle. Scorponok says, "Hnngh. I can't decide if it's more irritating for you to suck up to me or to insult my plans." Octane says, "Well, hey, take your time. While you do that... I'm just going to go and preform the vital task of converting the primative, natural fuelsources of our conquered worlds into energon... Something that I wouldn't be able to do if I were to wind uop dead somehow... just saying." Scorponok says, "Oh, yes, Octane. Stay needed, stay alive." Octane says, "S'what I do." Blowpipe says, "Z-zarak?" Lord Zarak, sounded tired, says, "What." Blowpipe sounding relieved, "Oh, thank Nebulon." Lord Zarak says, "Yes, I did take a nasty blow, there, but I'll live. Pity that Galen will, too." Blowpipe says, "Yes, that is unfortunate. But it is fortunate that -you- will live to see another cycle." Lord Zarak says, "Indeed. And... yes, see what you can do about spinning that... *mishap* so that it's the Autobots' fault, Blowpipe. Their deaths were unfortunate, but then, by turning on me they committed treason." Blowpipe says, "Of course. When have I ever failed you." Uncategorized Comm Chatter Fortress Maximus says, "Grah! Got to find something to pry his claws of--- hey, what's wrong with the prisoners?" Brainstorm says, "They're running out of oxygen and will suffocate soon. Kinda sucks to be them right now, huh? We're trying to figure out something..BUT DON'T WORRY, WE WILL! You just concentrate on that fight, alright?" Hardhead says, "What prisoners?" First Aid says, "Forget the fight, lets grab the prisoners!" Red Alert has encrypted this channel. Brainstorm says, "Sounds Good to Me!" First Aid says, "Brainstorm, I'm going to weaken their cage's walls. Get in there and save 'em." Red Alert says, "Increased Decepticon comm channel activity concerning shooting hostages." Brainstorm says, "Gotcha, buddy!" Fortress Maximus says, "Argh! Not... enough... strength to overcome his grip after that lightning strike." Fortress Maximus says, "Grah... How are the hostages?" First Aid says, "Not... sure. Brainstorm, do you got this?" Brainstorm says, "Well, Octane is being a bit of a wet blanket over here.... have any ideas for breaking through forcefields?" Hardhead says, "Nuke it." Brainstorm says, "I'm Aiming for the SHOOT FIRST option.... Yeah, sounds good to me, Hardhead!" Red Alert says, "If you concentrate enough firepower OR splash it with enough effects, you should be able to weaken him." Brainstorm says, "GOTCHA! Well, I can just dazzle him, I'm sure!" Hardhead says, "That sounds...ominous." Brainstorm says, "...It is." Fortress Maximus and Galen both howls in pain. Hardhead voice sounds organic and warm, "Galen???" Brainstorm says, "What happened over there? You Okay, Big Guy? What was that I heard about stabbing -and a syringe?" Fortress Maximus says, "Enough blabbering! Save the bloody hostages! It's all so clear now. All the things that's gone wrong. All the pains I have to endure. I just have to end these two and everyone else that stands in my way and I'd finally have the peace that I want!" Blurr says, "Oh wow, Fortress Maximus appears to be having a terrible cycle!" Brainstorm says, "Yeah... he does... this is...uh, interesting. Uh- gotcha, Fort Max! I'm ON IT, DON'T YOU WORRY! Riding to the rescue right now!" Red Alert says, "Be advised, unit Triggerhappy is recruiting help to fire on a target." Red Alert says, "Target unknown." Brainstorm says, "Well, I'm the one he's been shooting at so far.... Rodimus Prime says, "Autobots, situation status." Fortress Maximus says, "NYAAAAAAARGH!" Red Alert says, "I've been keeping the channels clean and trying to coordinate Prime, but little to no intelligence forthcoming from the field." Rodimus Prime says, "No surprise that being called away for an Assembly meeting was a ruse. Red Alert, roll out and rendevous on my coordinates." Red Alert says, "Acknowledged, situation ready in five." Rodimus Prime says, "First Aid, are you still on site? What's going on out there?" Brainstorm says, "Uh... I've been busy trying to rescue prisoners, but I think Scorponok just injected the Big Guy with some kinda syringe. It didn't go so well. Also, my rescue mission got kinda sidetracked by Triggerhappy blowing up some of the people I was trying to rescue. Sort of a bummer, ya know? Arcana is really not happy right now...." Red Alert says, "I need the medbay prepped for wounded!" Maverick says, "If you folks could use a spare Ji Kong, I'm available fer the right price." Red Alert says, "Decepticon channel chatter confirms, they poisoned Maximus." Maverick says, "Like the man said, Wu Du Bu Juhn Fu." Rodimus Prime says, "Brainstorm, get the shuttle ready for takeoff. We're back to Cybertron sooner than later." Brainstorm says, "Gotcha, Rodimus! You can count on me!" Rodimus Prime says, "Poisoned? More good news. Continue monitoring, Red." Red Alert says, "Yes sir." Jetfire concerned, "Poisoned? Sir, would you allow me to examine him?" Decepticon Message: 2/117 Posted Author Duel with Maximus Sun Aug 11 Scorponok ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Scorponok appears on-screen, the protective visor covering his face completely smashed in and he clearly bears numerous wounds even just from looking at his upper body and face. "I fought Maximus as part our deal to release our prisoners from the Coalition. I did not... EXACTLY destroy him as I wanted, but I did manage to infect him with some of Shockwave's Dark Energon. What's that, Shockwave? You didn't know I retrieved a bit of your sample for my purposes? I suppose I should have told you! Or asked! OH WELL. You're just going to have to deal with it. ANYWAY. BLOWPIPE. According to Zarak, you're good at "spinning." I want you to do your magic and make it seem as if the termination of some of the Nebulan prisoners was actually Maximus's fault. Obtain the services of whatever Decepticons similarly skilled in propaganda that you require." Scorpnok sniffs, looking to the side for a moment. "I suppose there remains the question of what to do with the other prisoners. Hm. Well! I am going to stick to the plan. They will be returned. And besides..." He smirks. "...they didn't ALL make it out, however much it may appear otherwise to the Autobot fools. Heheheh!" Reports Message: 9/54 Posted Author Triple N: Craniax Duel Mon Aug 12 Triggerhappy ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The Nebulan News Network. The letters NNN scroll across the videopane in bold golden font, and a female reporter appears in their place. "This is Mo, reporting live from Koraja. Just last night on the moon Craniax, a duel of epic proportions occurred between Lord Zarak's binary bond partner Scorponok and former World Watcher Galen's partner Fortress Maximus. Why were they dueling, might you ask? Well, it would appear that Scorponok had openly challenged Fortress Maximus to a fight to the death, promising to release Nebulan prisoners taken from Charr if he agreed. Today we have the privilege of interviewing a firsthand witness, one of the freed prisoners, Fuse. The camera zooms out and pans slightly to the right, showing a young soldier sitting across from the reporter. "Welcome to Triple N, Fuse. Thank you for taking the time to talk to us." The man nods, smiling politely. "Thank you, Mo. Happy to join you." He's wearing formal attire, though he looks a bit bruised up. Mo takes out a datapad, glancing momentarily down at it before she begns the interview. "So, Fuse--tell us, how did you get into that situation in the first place?" Fuse shrugs. "Well, I was on the ground team during the Charr assault, but when Llyra and her crew decided to withdraw my team and I couldn't to the extraction point fast enough. Guess they decided they couldn't wait for us." Mo nods gravely, a look of sympathy in her eyes. "I'm very sorry to hear that. But you're free now! Scorponok was willing to let you go if he got his chance at victory over Fortress Maximus. But we heard you're the only survivor of your entire team, despite the fact that none of them were killed in the battle on Charr. Did they fall victim to Scorponok's torture techniques?" she asks. Fuse frowns, his expression darkening. "No, actually. They were alive and well right up until the point where the Autobots shot the portable cell Scorponok had us in. It just started cracking at first, but then one of them started taking off with it, and it exploded--with us inside. He must have shot the power cell for the gas converter. Can't imagine why, maybe it was an accident. Some of them are kind of dense, no offense intended. Anyway, it cost my team their lives." Mo frowns as well. "I'm sorry to hear that, as well. But remember--Nebulos is grateful for your sacrifice to protect us from the violent and dangerous Cybertronians. Now what about the duel itself, who won?" Fuse shrugs again. "Honestly Mo, I don't know. I escaped the scene before either of the Headmasters fell for good. I just know Maximus was acting awfully strange. Angry...violent. Hell-bent on murdering Scorponok right then and there. Like--like a Decepticon, even! I couldn't believe it." Mo's eyes widen. "Wow, that's pretty intense, I always thought of Galen and Maximus as being peace-lovers, only resorting to violence where absolutely necessary." she puts her datapad away. "Well, thank you for joining us today, Fuse. And remember, we are all grateful for the sacrifices you have made." The camera zooms back in to show just a headshot of the reporter. "There you have it, the latest on the Craniax duel. Next up, are 'Hypnoberries' real? After this, on Triple N, Nebulan News Network." The feed cuts to commercials. Reports Message: 9/55 Posted Author Triple N: Breaking News Mon Aug 12 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Whatever you were watching abruptly stops, the NNN logo flashes across the screen and cuts to the desk of Slickflow; the nightly correspondent. "This just in, the Nebulon News Network has recieved live recordings of last night's skirmish on Craniax. The sender was anonymous, trust me we checked several avenues, but our specialists have already verified they are undoctored recordings of likely the Decepticon channel." Slickflow rasps off, fixing his hair while pausing to let the announcement sink in. "Without further adieu, here they are." The screen changes to an image of the Nebulos moon, text accompanying the voices played in the background; a lot like the 911 calls you see on television. Slickflow's voice is heard, "What you've heard was from the situation last night on Nebulos' moon. Not only is the term 'hostage' unsettling, but you'll notice the Decepticons in question actually admit to poisoning Fortress Maximus with something called Dark Energon. Does this explain his erratic behaivor? And that's not all, we've saved the best for last." Lord Zarak says, "Indeed. And... yes, see what you can do about spinning that... *mishap* so that it's the Autobots' fault, Blowpipe. Their deaths were unfortunate, but then, by turning on me they committed treason." Blowpipe says, "Of course. When have I ever failed you." The video feed cuts back to Slickflow in the studio, stack of papers in front of him. "So, it seems there is more than meets the eye with this fiasco. We have been unable to reach Fuse or Blowpipe to enlighten us on these discrepancies, but no replies at this time. That's it from Triple N, I'm Slickflow sending you back to your local broadcasting!!"